deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Masterchief vs Nicholas Raine
Master Chief, the incredibely powerful super soldier who single-handedly destroyed an entire armada, and is one of the most famous video-game characters of all time, vs Nicholas Raine, the marine who went cryo through apocalypse and brought the tyrannical authority to its knees! Each of these competitors bring an admin from the wiki dedicated to them to support them in this squad-on-squad battle between Doomguy's greatest successors to answer one question! WHO... IS... DEADLIEST!? (The battle will take place in the city of Wellspring and its outskirts.) Master Chief Master Chief's team will be him and 9 other SPARTAN's, and 2 warthogs. Weapons: Master Chief.jpg|Masterchief 200px-M6G Pistol.png|M6G 300px-M90_Shotgun_(Torch_Side).png|M90 shotgun 830px-BR55HB SR Battle Rifle.jpg|Battle rifle 830px-SRS99D-S2AM-SniperRifle-profile-transparent.png|SR99 300px-Halo Reach Warthog.png|Warthog 300px-Type-1 Sangheili Energy Sword.png|Energy Sword Admin Argument What can I say about John-117, the savior of humanity, the destroyer of forerunner installations, the SPARTAN-II that revolutionized gaming? For starters at the age of 6 he was kidnapped by the UNSC for the SPARTAN-II Program and replaced by a flash clone so his parents nor anyone else would notice his disappearance. From 2517-2525 he trained with other children under Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez (who I personally believe to be a SPARTAN-I to become the most elite fighting force Humanity had ever known. At the age of 14 he was subjected to various painful and life-threatening augmentations. John was one of the lucky ones; most of the candidates did not survive or were horribly injured. Not too long after that he was given his first set of MJOLNIRand cast into the Covenant Empire's Crusade against humanity. It was during this war that he proved time after time the difference a Spartan made on the battlefield. With his enhanced armor and already hyper-lethal skills the UNSC lost very few land battles. On the battlefield John used a variety of weapons; here is my evaluation on the ones Codgod has selected for the soldier: *The M6G Personal Defense Weapon System is one of the service pistols of the UNSC Army and Marine Corps; firing a 12.7x40mm round in an 8 round magazine with a muzzle velocity of 427 m/sec (1302.35 ft/sec) and a range of 50 meters. It has massive stopping power for a pistol and will usually kill un-shielded Covenant in 1-2 shots. *The M90 Close Assault Weapon System is the most effective close-quarters killing tool the UNSC has to offer to a Spartan. It fires an incredibly powerful 8 gauge shell with relatively low recoil, the amount of shells being held varies from 6-12 depending on the model. With a muzzle velocity of 300-400 m/s (980-1300 f/s) and a range of 40-100 meters it makes short work of the toughest Rebels, Covenant, or Flood. *The MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System resembles the FN F2000, though Bungie claims this to be a coincidence. The Rifle houses a compass and an ammo counter to keep track of the 32 7.62x51mm Full Metal Jacket rounds in a magazine whistling away from the 24 inch barrel at a muzzle velocity of 905 m/s (2970 ft/s). The rifle has a rate of fire of 750-900 RPM and a supposed range of 300 meters, though with the stats the rifle has I personally believe it's range is closer to 800 meters at least. *The BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle is the replacement for the MA5 series as the service rifle for the UNSC. Firing the M634 Experimental High-Powered Semi-Armor-Piercing 9.5x40mm round in a 36 round magazine it delivers death up to 950 meters away. Unlike the normal BR55 Battle Rifle the BR55HB SR can fire fully automatic and it's barrel is 10 inches longer boosting accuracy and range. *The Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel has been the main sniper rifle for the UNSC since 2460 and for good reason. It fires the massive 14.5x114mm round from over 1,800 meters away. All it takes is one shot, one shot to take down a fully shielded Sangheili or a fully armored Jiralhanae. *The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle is the standard issue weapon for Sangheili warriors of all ranks, but is also occasionally used by the Unngoy, Kig-yar, Yamn'ne, and Jiralhanae. John often had to use this weapon in place of his usual equipment due to lack of ammo. It has a rate of fire of 360-540 RPM, a muzzle velocity of 126 m/s (413 f/s), and a range of 50 meters. Covenant weapons for the most part have little range; one of the reasons John did not like the Plasma Rifle. *The Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword is an honorable close quarters weapons used exclusively by higher ranking Sangheili. Not much to say about this weapon besides that it can absorb bullets and reflect plasma bolts similar to that of a lightsaber. *The M12 Force Application Vehicle is the basis of the UNSC's mechanized brigades. Boasting a 12.7x99mm Gatling-styled mini gun, a gauss cannon, or missile launchers the Warthog is a reliable tool to use against any enemy. *The M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon is a double-barreled 102mm rocket launcher capable of taking on the worst the battlefield has to offer, capable of taking down even the mighty Covenant Scarabs if used correctly. The M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade is like your average grenade except the user doesn't even need to pull a pin, one only needs to push a button on the bottom of the grenade. With these two weapons coupled together nothing stands in John's way. *The M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle is an anti-everything rifle. Though it does require a charge up to fire it does have a muzzle velocity of 299,792,458 meters/second making the weapon very deadly to infantry, vehicles, and aircraft. Another downside of this weapon is that it only has a charge of 4-5 shots, making it a rare weapon to stumble upon. *The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI is the second latest part of the MJOLNIR line of armor, only a SPARTAN can wear it. Equipped with energy shields and automatic biofoam injectors the user can recover from attacks that would leave most dead. In addition to a HUD and a motion sensor the armor also increases the strength and speed of the user even offering protection from long falls. In addition to all those features ,like being Extra-vehicular activity capable and Electromagnetic Pulse proof, the armor can also hold an Artificial Intelligence unit which greatly increases your odds of winning on the battlefield. Need a locked door open? BAM. Thanks Cortana. In conclusion John-117 is one of the deadliest warriors science fiction has to offer. With his combination of training, physical augmentations, armor, and efficient weapons he will blow away Nicholas Raine with ease. Thank you sith. That was great. Nicholas Raine Raine will be with 9 other ark survivors and 2 cuprinos. Weapons: SettlerPistol_Transparent.png|Settler Pistol 300px-Shotgun_Transparent.png|Combat shotgun 300px-SettlerAssaultRifle.png|Settler Assault Rifle 300px-AuthorityMachineGun.png|Authority Machine Gun 300px-SniperRifle_Transparent.png|Sniper Rifle 300px-StrikerCrossbow.png|Striker Crossbow 200px-Wingstick_transparent.png|Wingstick 250px-Cuprino_Transparent.png|Cuprino 300px-2011-10-15_00052.jpg|HE grenades 250px-RCBombCar_Transparent.png|RC bomb car 300px-2011-10-12_00033.jpg|Authority Pulse cannon 100px-Crimson_elite_5_heavy.jpg|Crimson Elite Admin Argument An experienced Marine, Nicholas Raine has the military training necessary, and proved to be capable of fighting different enemy types, including some quite unusual enemies. He is victorious over the trained Authority soldiers equipped with the hi-tech armors and weaponry, heavily armored minigunners, human-operated turret nests and automated sentry bots / turrets, and different mutants (including Large mutants armed with heavy cannons, heavily armored 60 feet tall Giant mutants, and packs of fast and deadly Authority mutants that wear hi-tech armor, wield integrated pulse guns and have unpredictable movement trajectories). His armor has different bonuses, from 5% discount in local stores to better damage caused by engineering items like bomb cars and greater overall protection, or all the three bonuses if he's wearing the Crimson Elite. When properly reinforced with the plates made of previously unknown feltrite, the heavy armor is capable of taking great deal of punishment. Nicholas can create RC bomb cars (small remote controlled cars that carry enough explosives to dispatch a pack of enemies at once). His personal arsenal include rather common guns that can be transformed into something totally different when using upgrades and/or different ammunition types. A few examples: *While being the most common gun in the Wasteland, the multi-barreled revolver called the Settler pistolcan use heavy-hitting fatboy rounds and heaviest fat momma rounds that can go through multiple enemies, as well as the killburst rounds. (Described as "bullets within bullets", the killbursts turn the Settler pistol into a fully automatic weapon that unload the magazine very quickly, allowing to send all the bullets into a single target — or even a specified target's body part, especially when used in close quarters or with Monocular sight.) *Beside the rather common steel-tipped bolts that are good against the armor, the Striker crossbow can deliver explosive dynamite bolts, electro bolts that don't have to hit the target to stun it for a few seconds (and deal massive damage when they do hit a target) and unique mind control bolts that allow Raine to control a target for a limited time… and yes, the target always explodes after that. *The combat shotgun does it good with the usual buckshots, but it does it even better with the heavy pop rockets which are half a slug and half an explosive rocket. It also uses the pulse slugs effective against shields and hi-tech armor, as well as against the more common targets since its 12 ga. "slug" part is also quite effective. *The Authority pulse cannon is using pulse rounds as a standard ammo type. Effective against any target, they are unloaded rather quickly, that's why you need the pulse rifle's big magazine. The second ammo type is the BFG (Big Fucking Gun) rounds that earned the name: they deal incredibly massive splash damage against any target (including vehicles.) Thank you Kryon78. That was awesome. X Factors Chief/X Factor/Raine 0/Terrain Knowledge/94 100/Physicality/85 100/training/83 Codgod13's prestiged edges Close Range: The settler pistol carries a 12 round magazine of standard rounds, which have just flat out pathetic stopping power. It can carry much more powerful fat boys or fat mammas, but halves it's magazine capacity. The Magnum has good stopping power and a sturdy 8 round magazine. EDGE: Master Chief. Mid Range 1: The M90 carries a twelve round magazine, more than the combat shotgun. However, the combat shotgun is semi-automatic, compared to the pump action M90, and uses a magazine, against the tube magazne of the M90. On top of that, the combat shotgun can fire massively more powerful pop rockets. However, the most effective ammo type will be the pulse shot. As the Mjiolner armor is directly wired to John's brain, the pulse shot's EMP will effectively disable the armor from its SPARTAN wearer, and keep in mind, they weigh half a ton EDIT: Apparently the Mark VI is EMP proof, but I still give my edge to Raine. EDGE: Nicholas Raine. Mid Range 2: On appearance, the MA5C appears much more high-tech, compared to the settler rifle, apparently just an updated AK. However, the settler assault rifle carries more rounds, at 40 compared to the MA5C's 32. Not to mention the current AK-47 has more than double the range of the MA5C. Cherry on the top, feltrite rounds give extra-armor piercing power. EDGE: Nicholas Raine. Long range 1: The battle rifle is undoubtedly more precise, as battle rifles are, in general, more precise than machine guns. It only has 4 less rounds per mag than the authority machine gun, and the AMG has quite high recoil. EDGE: Master Chief. Long Range 2: Two powerful rifles with incredibely long ranges and deal a lot of damage. However, having played rage and seen Halo 3 gameplay, from my knowledge the range of Raine's rifle is longer, being able to shoot thousands of yards accurately, and does carry one more round in the magazine. EDGE: Nicholas Raine. Long Range 3: A plasma rifle... against a crossbow. EDGE: Master Chief. Special: The energy sword looks awesome, but when you think about the handle design is kind of impractical for humans to use. Not to mention the Wingsticks have a longer range and smart targeting. EDGE: Nicholas Raine. Vehicle: Both great vehicles, but only one is designed for war usage. However, the other can carry two miniguns as opposed to one, and rocket launchers, and drop mines. Also, it only needs one person to do all these, while the warthog needs a gunner. Just to mention, the warthog also offers less protection with an open roof. EDGE: Nicholas Raine. Explosive: Both grenades are basically a standard grenade. So it comes down to the special weapons. While the bomb car is useful in going behind enemy lines, it can be disabled before reaching the enemy. I dare you to try and shoot a rocket out of the air. EDGE: Master Chief. Endgame: The spartan laser is awesome, also having the ability to be a 1-shot, 1-kill on basically anything. The authority pulse cannon is much heavier, but with standard ammo, makes the laser look like a joke in terms of magazine capacity. Also, the laser has a pathetic rate of fire, so if you miss, your screwed. And the BFG ammo, while has the same problem with 1 round in a mag, it has massive splash damage. Overall, I give my edge to the more versatile weapon. EDGE: Nicholas Raine. Special ability: Masterchief and his spartans are ridiculously stronger, faster, and more durable than Raine and his Ark Survivors. However, something that heals you and even brings you back to life when dead is something the spartans will not expect after shooting their enemy through the heart. EDGE: Nicholas Raine. Armor: The crimson elite is like a bullet sponge. It absorbs everything. However, its coverage is very limited, especcially when compared to Masterchief's Mjiolner, with almost no weak points. Also, the Mark VI links directly to a Spartan's brain, so actions are controlled by thought before movement. EDGE: Master Chief. OVERALL: Nicholas Raine. Master Chief's armor is a big advantage, but overall Raine has the better vehicle and the better ability, and of course his armor disabling pulse shots. But most of all, he is a survivor. No matter how hard you try to stomp Raine out, he just comes coming back with an even bigger gun. Please vote as you can see I put a lot of work into this. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts